Happy Birthday To You
by Colorful-everlasting-akatsuki
Summary: It's Itachi's birthday, and Ciel preforms a song for him at the cafe.. She thinks about everything, and instantly is pulled into a world of happiness and love. Fluffy one-shot! Rated between T & K


**C: Decided to do a cute little oneshot.. Itachi's birthday is in two days, so I wanted to make him a little sweet thing of him and Ciel.******

**Here we go! This is an AU..**

**Song: I Wouldn't Mind- He Is We**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SHIT**

* * *

*****Ciel P.O.V*****

__My stomach did five hundred flips in the last minute.. It was Itachi's birthday today, and I was gonna preform a song for him.. What if he didn't like it? What if I messed up? Or if Kia messed up? I was at the cafe I normally preformed at.. I swallowed, stepping out on stage as the crowd cheered.

I walked up to the mic, giving Kia and Serenity the signal to start playing. Even though Kia was the lead singer, she let me take over for this performance. I exhaled, before starting to sing.

_"Merrily we fall out of line, out of line,_

___ I fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side,_

___ Swinging in the rain, humming melodies_

___ We're not going anywhere until we freeze."_

My heart bursted with joy when I saw a smile start to form on his face.. His perfect, pale, skin glowed in the dim room, his mesmerizing, dark, onyx eyes made me want to squeal and run away like a **REAL** girl would... But I'm not a preppy girl.. I smiled slightly, feeling my insides warm from his smile.

_"I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time, but I, wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_ Carefully we're placed for our destinies, you took this heart and set it free._

_ Every word you write or sing seems so warm to me, so warm to me._

_ I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are~"_

__I saw a few girls squeal or giggle, hugging their boyfriend's arm. I smiled at them, knowing that other people felt the way I did. I met eyes with MY boyfriend, feeling butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. He gave me a warm smile, I instinctively blushed. I thought of all the times he helped me through the bad things. The times he showed up on my doorstep, crying.. He seemed like a tough guy, but inside he's a big softie.

_"I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time, but I, wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_ Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile._

_ I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all."_

__The times love turned to lust, gentle kissed turned to forceful ones. The way he smirked when I blushed and stuttered. It all seemed to hold me in place.. I hated the times we fought, having one run off, and the other blink from how harsh he had just been. He wasn't freaked out about my one turquoise eye, and my other red one. He laughed and said it looked like those cheep 3D glasses you could buy.

_"You so know me, pinch me gently, I can't hardly breath."_

__I could feel Kia and Serenity smiling behind me.. I knew they both felt the same way about Deidara and Hidan, so, I felt even more IN place, rather than out of it. I smiled, knowing the song was almost over. I took a breath, before singing out. The crowd cheered, some even sang along.

_"I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time, but I, wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_ Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile._

_ I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all."_

__I finished. I did it. I actually did it! I giggled, excited. I knew that every single note was worth it. I walked off stage, immediately pulling Kia and Serenity into a love hug. They both giggled. "Hey, Ciel." My heart exploded with happiness when I heard that voice.. I pulled away, turning to see my boyfriend, Itachi, leaning against the door of our dressing room. I blushed, stuttering from nervousness.

"H-hey Ita~." He chuckled, "Still the same old nickname?" I blushed, nodding. He walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. I blushed, hugging him. Inside, I was running around screaming. I heard Kia and Serenity giggle behind me, as they left to see their boyfriends. Itachi tilted my chin up, making me look at him. "You were great." Before I could say anything, his lips crashed into mine.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I giggled when I felt myself being backed up, into the wall. He pushed me up against it. I melted into his kiss, like ice in hot water. I ran my hands through his black hair. Before we could get even farther, I pulled away.

He gave me a questioning look. I took his hand, leading him to the couch in the room. "Here's your real present.." I pulled him onto the couch, befor climbing on top of him, and kissing him like I hadn't done it in years. He smirked, lightly flicking my forehead.

I smiled, before gasping when he flipped us, me being on the bottom. This was the start of my adventure~

* * *

**C: Aww... Writing this was hard, since I'm better with horror and sad stuff... Yup... Buh-bye! ALSO.. This was dedicated to my aunt, who died on Wednesday.. She will be greatly missed. Love you Aunt Sharon!**


End file.
